leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Zápas
League of Legends používá matematický systém pro vytváření zápasů hráčů stejné úrovně v Normal i Ranked hrách. Každému hráči je přiděleno číslo, jenž prezentuje jeho zkušenosti, ty se stanoví na základě výsledků jeho předchozích her. Toto číslo se nazývá Elo Rating. Systém pak sestaví hru s dvěma týmy dle průměru Ela hráčů, v rozmezí 50% šance na výhru obou týmů. Základní priority *Ochránit nové hráče od zkušených *Dodržení spravedlnosti a vytvoření konkurenceschopného zápasu *Vyhledání zápasu vůbec - žádné dlouhé čekáni *Vytvoření zápasu Hráči jsou umístěni do skupin (dle typu hry: normal, solo/duo, premade ranked atd.). Z té skupiny systém hledá hráče pro vyrovnaný zápas, kdy mají oba týmý 50% šanci na výhru. *'Určení síly': Pro solo hráče, je síla určena z jeho solo/duo Ela (pro ranked tým z ranked tým ela, pro normal z normal ela). Pokud je hráč v premade týmu, jeho elo je bráno jako průměr celého týmu a je zvýšeno dle počtu premade hráčů, to z důvodu aby dostali silnější soupeře, jelikož premade tým má taktickou výhodu. *'Určení vhodných oponentů': Systém dává dohromady jen hráče s podobným Elem. Pokud uplyne určitý počet času, okruh hledáni ze zvětší, aby se zabránilou zdlouhavému čekání. Nový hráči mají ochranu, a často hrají taky jen s novými hráči. *'Nalezení zápasu': Pokud systém sestaví skupinu hráčů s vhodným Elem, vytvoří se hra. Systém hru balancuje aby oba týmy měli 50% šanci na výhru. Modifikovali jsme původní Elo systém, aby byl přizpůsoben týmovému hraní. Rozlišení zápasů Dělení dle spoluhráčů *'PvE': hrajete proti botům (Co-op vs. AI, Tutorial, Custom). *'PvP': hrajete proti lidem (PvP, Custom). Herní mody *'ARAM': Dva týmy ve složení 5v5 bojují na mapě, cílem je probít se přes bázi a zničit Nexus. *'Basic tutorial': Naučíte se zde základy ovládání hry a šampiónů. *'Battle training': Naučíte se zde mechanizmy hry. *'Classic': Dva týmy ve složení 5v5 bojují na mapě, cílem je probít se přes bázi a zničit Nexus. *'Dominion': Dva týmy ve složení 5v5 bojují na mapě, cílem je obsazovat body (věže), které ničí nepřátelský Krystal. *'Hexakill': Dva týmy ve složení 6v6 bojují na mapě, cílem je probít se přes bázi a zničit Nexus. *'One for All': Tým si hlasováním zvolí šampióna, kterého bude hrát. Dva týmy ve složení 5v5 bojují na mapě, cílem je probít se přes bázi a zničit Nexus. *'Showdown': Dva týmy ve složení 2v2 nebo 1v1 bojují proti sobě na mapě Howling Abyss, cílem týmu je zničit věž nebo zabít 100 minionů nebo zabít nepřátelského šampióna (2 při 2vs2). * Legenda o králi Porů: 'Dva týmy ve složení 5v5 bojují proti sobě na mapě Howling Abyss. Cílem hry je zničit Nexus. Bonusem je summoners spelly v podobé házení pora. Každý tým, který porem zasáhne 10x protivníka vyvolá Krále Porů. Mapy *Crystal Scar: 5vs5, jedna kruhová lajna, les. *Howling Abyss: 5vs5, jedna lajna. *Magma Chamber: Zrušená mapa, která byla prvně vyvíjena pro 6v6 módy a poté přepracována pro 2v2 mód. *Proving Grounds: Odstraněná mapa používaná při Basic tutorialu. Velece podobná Howling Abyss. *Summoner's Rift: 5vs5, 3 lajny, les, monstra. *Twisted Treeline: 3vs3, 2 lajny, malý les, monstra. Druhy výběru *'All random: Všichni hráči dostanou náhodného hrdinu (koupeného nebo volně hratelného) a výběr je hned uzamčen, vidíte nepřátelský tým. Velmi málo času na změnění run, masteries a kouzel. *'Blind pick': Všichni hráči si vybírají součastně, nevidíte výběr nepřátelského týmu. *'Draft mode': První hráči v obou týmech (kapitáni) banují celkem 6 šampiónů (kteří se nebudou moci hrát, bany v pořadí ABBAAB), postupně si vybíráte hrdiny, vidíte nepřátelský tým. Spousta času na změnění run, masteries a kouzel. *'Tournament draft': Podobný Draft modu, bany ABABAB. Kategorie:Hra